Talk, Talk Accident
by xxMECxx
Summary: Oneshot - During Talk, Talk we saw Molly obsessed with her new phone and an annoyed Will. While teaching the kids a new jumping routine Will and Jimber have an accident due to Molly's phone ringing as they jumped.


**Hey guys, Collin here and welcome to a oneshot on my channel :D I hope you all enjoy this and let me know if I should do more in the future :)**

Will woke up and squinted, seeing the digital clock on his bedside that read 3:30Am and groaned before rolling out of his bed when Shep continued to bark. He pulled on his boots and a hat, pulling his jacket around him tightly when he left the house and came face to face with Shep. "This better be good Shep." He muttered as he pushed against the wind, following Shep into the barn to see him standing by Calypso's stall. His foggy mind took in that the mares blanket was over the door instead of on her. "Calypso!" He exclaimed and praised Shep before walking into the stall. "Hold on little gal, we'll get you warm again." He promised as he threw the blanket onto her back and closed it before brushing the mare. "This never should have happened." He muttered before offering Calypso a carrot but she refused the treat. "You never turn down a carrot." He told her as he smoothed her neck. "And Molly never forgets your blanket. Come morning I'll make sure this never happens to you again." Promised again before leaving the stall, smoothing Jimber before he walked to the house and laid in his bed, unable to fall asleep until 4:30 as he thought about the new rules he'd have to inforce in the morning.

"Morning girls." Will greeted distractedly as he walked to Calypso's stall. "Hey Calypso, how you doing?" He asked and she snorted at him before turning away from him. "New Horseland policy, no cell phones in the stable." As he expected there was a complaint from the Stilton sisters. "When you're here you pay full attention to nothing but your horses." He told them firmly as he offered the mare a carrot but she turned away from him. "Still not eating?"

"Did something happen to Calypso?" Sarah asked as she noticed Will by the mare.

"Molly forgot to put her blanket on." He answered as he turned to face Sarah. "And we all know why, that stupid cell phone." He ranted slightly and watched Molly walk into the stable talking on her phone. He growled before walking into the tack room and picked up Jimber's tack before tacking the stallion. "Tack up and meet me in the arena." He ordered as he left the stable with Jimber close behind him.

He walked to the centre of the arena before he mounted Jimber and walked around the arena, making sure that the jumps were in the correct spaces and watching as the kids walked into the arena, Molly looking on her phone. "Molly, either put your phone away, give it to me or sit outside." He told her firmly and Molly stared at him before leaving the arena, tying Calypso up and sitting on her phone. Will clenched his teeth but turned his attention to his remaining students. "Ok, I have gotten the jumping course for the junior completion next week and I've set out the jumps for you. Here's the jump order." He announced clearly as he handed everyone a sheet of paper with overlapping lines.

"Um, Will?" Sarah spoke up and Will nodded at her?" "What does any of this mean?" She asked.

"Yeah Will. This doesn't make sense." Bailey agreed and everyone nodded their heads. "Do you think you could show us the course?" Bailey asked hopefully.

"Would that be easier for you all?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, go by the fence and watch." He told them as he moved Jimber to the start of the course.

He made sure everyone was clear from the jumps and noticed that Molly was still on her phone. He shook his head but encouraged Jimber to the first jump, flying over it with ease before he directed Jimber around the whole course without an incident. "Last jumps boy." He told his horse quietly and Jimber snorted in response, watching the three connecting jumps as they got closer and he was at ease with Will as he jumped over two rails before his concentration was broke when Molly's phone played obnoxiously loud and he jumped too soon.

"Jimber!" He heard Shep shout before his knees hit the rails and he fell forward, feeling Will fall off him and he heard a thump next to his head and guessed it was Will before he rolled over once.

"Will." He breathed as he forced himself onto his feet and shook the dust off his body before taking a step towards his human and burred as pain filled his legs.

Will heard a phone ringing before jump rails were dislodged, he was flying through the air and the wind was knocked out of him as he connected heavily with the floor. He groaned as he sat up, pulling his hand to his lap and massaging his wrist lightly and bit his lip when pain radiated from the area. "Will!" He registered his cousin's voice before Bailey was in front of him. "Are you ok?" He asked with panic, he'd never seen Will fall off a horse before.

"I'm fine." He said breathlessly. "Jimber?" He asked as he forced himself onto his feet, ignoring Bailey as he protested. He limped towards Jimber and smoothed his nose. "Good boy." He praised.

Everyone turned to face Molly and her phone still blared loudly, her eyes were wide and her face held panic. "What are you thinking Molly?" Bailey demanded angrily.

"I am so sorry." She apologised quickly but it wasn't enough.

"That's not good enough Molly! You've seen these types of accidents on the news and on the internet! A fall like that could easily kill a rider or a horse, a fall like that has killed a rider and his horse!" Bailey was beyond anger as he ranted to Molly. He was filled with a mixture of anger, panic and fear.

"That's enough Bailey." Will spoke as he limped towards the group. "Molly, tie Calypso to the fence and go into the house." Molly nods with tears and leaves the angry group and Will sighs. "Set those rails back up and practice, I'm going to wrap Jimber's legs and leave him in the stall." He walked to the stallion and slowly led him to the stable, both of them limping.

Will untacked Jimber and frit his teeth as he picked up the saddle, he'd definitely sprained his wrist. "You're my good boy." He praised before giving Jimber an apple, leaving the stallion in his stall before limping towards Calypso and untying her to lead her into the arena. He mounted the mare and trotted around the arena to get them both used to the way the other moved.

"Ok, do you guys know the course now?" He asked and there were hesitant nods. "Good, show me the way around. Alma, you first." He watched as the kids jumped the course before he had to stop the lesson, his head and chest hurt while his wrist was throbbing painfully. "Can you untack Calypso for me? I'm pretty sure I've sprained my wrist." He asked his cousin and Bailey sighed in exasperation but nodded, this wasn't the first time Will had sprained something and ignored it for a while.

Will smiled his thanks and went into the house, walking straight to the first aid room and getting a look from his aunt as he sat down with his wrist lightly on the table. "How long has it been this time Will?" She asked as she pulled out the splint and support bandage.

"About an hour, I'm getting better at it." He joked but his aunt shook her head, not finding the time it took to be seen funny.

He left the room and walked through the house, looking for someone everywhere before going into the library that overlooked the class arena and found who he'd been searching for. "Hey Molly." He greeted as he sat by her.

"I'm so, so sorry Will. I didn't mean for that to happen." She apologised before she started crying.

"I know you didn't, but that could have ended a lot differently than it did." Will spoke calmly and Molly nodded. "Bailey's right, I could have ended up in hospital or dead but I've come out with a few bruises and a sprained wrist. Jimber could have landed differently and broken something, or when he rolled he could have broken his neck. We could have had to call Dr Martin to see him and have him euthanized, but he's in his stall with wrapped legs and a little sore." Molly stared at Will as he spoke. "Things could have ended worse than it did, but if you take anything away from this keep that cell phone on silent or leave it in your bag while in practice or on a trail ride. Yes, I heard what happened when you were showing Nani around the trails." The pair sat in silence and heard clattering plates from the other side of the door. "Let's go grab some food, I arranged a trail ride for everyone yesterday." He told her as he stood up.

"You're going to let me go on a trail ride after what happened?" Molly asked.

"What's happened has happened and nothing can change it. Everyone's going as long as their phones are left in the house." Molly followed him and they picked up food, sitting by Sarah, Bailey and Alma. It was awkward for a while before everyone settled and soon they were laughing like nothing had happened.

 **So that was short and sweet :) If you have any oneshot ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do to help :)**


End file.
